The Fading of the Light
The Fading of the Light is a sequel to the Judge Dredd Megazine strip America, and was also published in the Megazine. It was written by John Wagner, drawn by Colin MacNeil, coloured by Alan Craddock and lettered by Annie Parkhouse. The subject of the story is Bennett Beeny and the moral dilemma he faces. As he is suffering from a terminal illness, should he try to redeem himself in the eyes of his dead lover America Jara by carrying out a suicide bombing for Total War, the terrorist group of which she was a member? Or should he betray Total War to Judge Dredd... again? Bennett's situation is complicated by his desire to protect a character seen for the first time in this story, who would go on to play an important role in the world of Judge Dredd: his daughter, America Beeny. Story Bennett discovers that he is dying because America's body is rejecting his brain. He could have had his brain transplanted again if he'd come to the doctor sooner, but he didn't want to have to admit to himself that America had rejected him again. Victor Portnoy, a critic, arrives at Bennett's house. He was the man who helped to destroy Bennett's relaunched singing career with his scathing reviews. He now reveals that he is a member of Total War and wants Bennett to carry out a suicide bombing when he is awarded an 'Arnie' (the Mega-City One equivalent of an Oscar) because the person who will be handing it to him is working with the Judges. Upon being told that he owes it to America to do this, Bennett has a seizure and is taken to hospital. He wanders away from hospital in a dazed and confused state, not really knowing where he is or what is happening. Three men gang-rape him as a Judge watches without intervening. This makes Bennett decide to carry out the bombing. The explosive is delivered to his house by an extremely camp hairdressing robot called Anthony. Dredd arrests the Judge who failed to prevent Bennett being raped. He also gives Bennett his late father's teeth, which were being kept in the Black Museum because his father was murdered by an orthodontist serial killer. Bennett decides not to go through with his suicide mission after all, and to confess all to the Judges. Unfortunately, Total War have kidnapped his daughter, America Beeny, by using a simulacrum of his robo-retainer Robert. At the Arnie award ceremony, Bennett has another seizure. This is lucky because it means that he is out cold on the floor when Total War decide to start shooting the place up anyway. The Judges swoop in an arrest the ringleaders. They also rescue America Beeny, whom Total War were going to raise to be a terrorist like her mother. Bennett decides that the only way to keep America safe is to enroll her as a cadet Judge in the Academy of Law. After saying goodbye to her he has himself put to sleep with a lethal injection. America is left with her father's final letter (in reality written by the droid Robert), exhorting her to be a good Judge because he believes in her. Characters *Bennett Beeny *America Jara (flashback) *Judge Dredd *America Beeny *Robert Trivia *''The Fading of the Light'' takes its title from the name of the 'euthanasium' which Bennett's doctor urges him to contact, and from the bomb he is given which is disguised as the torch from the Statue of Liberty. *The bomb is also a visual pun: after all these years, Bennett is still carrying a torch for America. Category:Comics Category:Judge Dredd comics